Cliff and Firefly
Cliff was an unusual dragonet, no he was not a hybrid. Even as an egg his parents knew it, but still they gave him up, his egg compared to another skywing egg was a lot larger. When he hatched at the orphanage all of the dragons were shocked, because he was much larger then the other dragonet, already standing and looking up at them expectantly. He has a handsome face, with sprinkles of golden freckles across his nose. His scales look like a sunrise over a Savannah, and his wings were like a rosy sunset. His eyes a crystal blue, standing out against his scales. At age 5 he was roughly the height of a full grown skywing. and at age 7 he was as tall as Morrowseer. His wings, and size did not hinder him on the ground, seeing as he was the fastest runner, and great at fighting. His build was not over weight or bulky, it was lithe, and tall, making him very agile. Whereas Firefly was not a large dragon, she was quite small, around the size of sunny. She also was not really accepted by her tribe either, her small stature was easy for others to pick on her, and just the plain fact of her wings, or more her lack of wings. Yes Firefly was a hybrid, but it is unsure what other tribe i was other than nightwing, she is a dark black color with striking green eyes, and strange yellow and orange highlights. she had a spray of colored freckles on her snout, and along her spine. She had shimmering highlighted scales at random on her body, that made her look sort of like a puzzle of the night scattered in with a puzzle of the sun. She was far from the beauty queen of dragons, her face, more round, and soft rather than angular and sharp. her eyes piercing green. CliffEdit Even as a dragonet Cliff knew he was strange, he was as out of place as an icewing is in a desert. Cliff yelped as he hit his head on an arch, and a vase on top of it wobbled and then crashed to she floor, sending dirt and succulents, everywhere. Scrambling to clean it up, I shove it into a corner and hurry, wanting to be in an less crowded space, where he could stretch his wings. After getting out of the town I spot a hill, and walk up to the top, before I knew it, I was asleep. A small nightwing peeked her head up above a rock, checking if I was asleep, she relaxed and crawled closer to me, pulling out a sketchbook. FireflyEdit Creeping closer to the huge dragon, she sits down and pulls out her notebook, she had hated scroll writing because it rips so easily, so she cut scrolls apart and bound them together with a wood cover, creating a sketch book. Once she finished drawing she let the page dry and flipped through her drawings, a six clawed dragon grinning at another sandwing with a mutilated wing, a scavenger reading, a two tailed sandwing, a seawing glowing under water, there was drawings of every dragon tribe on Pyrrhia, or just things that inspired her, and her newest a huge skywing. She realized that the dragon was waking up, and she hid cowering behind the rock. the skywing shook his head and jumped to his feet hurrying back to the town. Breathing a sigh of relief, and walked to the town wanting to buy more ink and a new quill, since she didn't like writing with her claws. Walking through the town she felt stares burn along her spine, the war is over, but dragons are still openly hostile to other tribes. I cross through an alleyway, when half-way through a group of three skywings stopped me, the leader, was roughly my age, and the others mostly the same. The leader stalked towards me, stopping only two tail lengths away. He glared at me and sneered, "what are you doing here, you should fly back back to your lying, blithering tribe of nasty nightwings, oh wait you cant fly". i shrank back ears flat at the insults, spikes bristling along my spine. He slunk closer to me teeth bared, when I felt a shadow slide over me I crouch defensively, and look up seeing the huge skywing. He steps over me protectively, and growls "Peak leave it", "The war is over you have no right tormenting dragons, because of their tribe, or their appearance". Peak flicked his tail back and forth in annoyance, I could see straight through his facade of confidence, and saw the fear flash through his eyes, before he covered it up and sneered at me. He laughed "don't worry Cliff ill let you and your nightwing girlfriend go back to where you belong, because we all know you are as much of a skywing as she is", he spat the last words with disgust, taking off with a haughty laugh, and his companions followed. The huge dragon sighed and said" Im sorry that was your introduction to the sky kingdom", " do you um mind walking out of the ally Im kind of stuck" he grinned embarrassed. I nod and walk out side, " So Cliff right?" I ask. "yeah, and you are?". "Oh, Firefly". "So what brings you to the sky kingdom?" he asks interested. I reply ," Im looking for more ink and another quill". Walking through the town i stop admiring a small amulet of a firefly, but knowing i could never afford it. I move on and find a quill and ink digging through her bag for something to trade, a small piece of quartz, a shiny river stone the vendor shakes his head, when a Cliff sets down two small rubys, the vendor looks greedily at the rubys and back at Cliff. Cliff grabs the quill and ink, handing it to me. and then handing me a small leather bundle, telling me not to open it. Overwhelmed I look up at him and he smiles answering the question that I didn't even say,"Its no problem". Cliff We walk along a well trodden path, up the mountain, and walk for at least an hour, she flops on the ground dramatically, "i cannot go any further", and peeks one eye open, laughing. i laugh, and respond "its just around this rock spire". I list her up and we continue walking. We get to a broad flat plateau, with the most gorgeous view of the sun setting. "may i see the leather pouch, i ask. She takes it off her neck, and sets it in my palm. I open it, and pull out a necklace, with a shimmering firefly , catching the falling sun, and glowing in the half light. i reach out, clasping it around her neck, my heart racing, at how close we were. i lightly let it fall onto her chest, and she smiles shyly back up at me. Firefly My heart skipped a beat as he clasped the necklace around my neck, and i could feel the heat of his scales, in the chill air. We sat, just watching the sun set, and i savored every second of it. Eventually the sun had completely disappeared on the horizon and the stars shone like a thousand moons scattered in the blackest ink. I just layed on the smooth sandy stone next to him, and eventually fell asleep in his wings, a shooting star blazing over our heads, as if to say that our wishes did come true, and that no matter how hard we could make it through the stares and the hatred of being different is, but as long as im here safe in his wings, i will always have this moment, engraved in my memory forever. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Indigoxfathom)